After A (PLL children Fanfic)
by xPLLLUCIANPLLx
Summary: Just a group of one shots, they are completely based around the children, not much from the parents POV. Suggestions Welcome, no garentee of use. Completely for fun and they are not in chronological order, the kids can be 5 in one 16 in the other. Enjoy!
1. First Day Back

After A.

 **Hey! This is going to be a series of one shots (Requets taken) about the PLL's children. Yes Ali is alive, so don't fuss, she doesnt have a partener because I ADORE Paily, I may pair her with Andrew or someone else, like noel, for some chapters. So just before I start I feel like I should give a run down of who each of the children** _ **are**_ **, how old they and who their parents are.**

 **Ezra & Aria ****: Eva (9) Girl (Possibly another child but not sure what age to make Eva when she's born? Ideas?)** **Hanna & Caleb** **: Megahan (9) Girl + Luke (4) Boy** **Spencer & Toby** **: Ivy - Violet + Maddison (9) Twin Girls** **Emily & Paige** **: Ben (11) Boy + Lily (2) Girl** **Alison** **: Noah (9) Boy** **Mona & Mike ****: Malik (8) Boy + Mario (5) Boy**

Aria's POV:

"Mom, mom wake up it's time!" Eva shouted bouncing up and down on the bed, Eva was nine and today was her first day back at school after the summer break. She was already in her school uniform and her hair was pulled back into a _very messy_ messy bun, I smiled as I sat up in bed, careful not to wake Ezra.

"Wha's it time for baby?" I played getting up and looking in the mirror next to my bed, Eva - who was still sat on the bed, gave me a death stare and clarefied.

"Time for you to make breakfast, CAUSE ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND PAPA ISN'T UP!" She shouted, I laughed at Ezra who had woken because of the shouting and hit Eva over the head with a pillow. They were laughing and playing as I walked into the other room, pulling my long dark hair out of my face and into a pony tail, high on the back of my head, like my Mom used to do. I walked over to the stove and started to get everything ready for pancakes, Eva's meal of choice on her first day. After about half an hour Ezra came down, hair still slightly damp and sat down next to Eva.

"What time is it Aria?" He's asked before gulping down his coffee. I looked at the clock, 6:30. I had a meeting today, crap!

"Time for me to go to work, see you two later!" I said, before kissing them both goodbye and rushing out the door.

Eva's POV:

After Mama left it was just me and Papa, I quickly got up and packed my school bag with everything I need; Books, Notepad, pencil case - Pen, pencil, ruler, eraser, coloured pencils, coloured pens and my novel that I always carry round. It was the one my Papa wrote called 'Silent Soliloquys' he says that the poems are about him and Mama, my favourite one is the poem titled "The Day She Went Away" and that was what I wrote about for my summer assignment.

 _The day she went away,_

 _The day I had to pay,_

 _For everything I'd done,_

 _Fate thought he had won._

 _But here she is again,_

 _To wipe away my pain._

 _My one and only love,_

 _With out you I have to shove_

 _Away every little thing_

 _And my brain would sease to think._

It's about when Mama and Papa weren't together, she went to College, Mama always says it was the hardest time in her life and _not_ because of all the homework. I shoved the book of poems back into my sachel and walked back down into the kitchen/ living room.

"Okay, you ready?" Papa said grabbing his satchel and some papers on the coffee table in the living room. I follwed behind him and we got into the car out front.

"HEY EVA!" Meghan [May-Gan] shouted, running down the hall towards me, away from her mother. She had long blonde hair and a handbag, the typical popular girl, like the ones you see on tv.

"Meghan hey! How was your time at your Grans?" I replied, returning the huge hold she had on me, so tight I could hardly breath. She smiled widely and pulled back.

"Ah-Mazing!" She said pulling out the word, she then held up her wrist, "look what gramma Ashley got me!" Dangling from her delicately, thin wrist was a gorgeuos, gold charm bracelet it had little moons and stars and the letter _"M"_ in the middle. I reached up to touch it but she bat away my hand, and then quickly appoligised for being to harsh. While we were laughing things off, Maghan's mom came up behind her, her father staying to talk with mine.

"Okay Megs, me and Daddy are going home now, have fun okay sweetie?! We love you" She said, lifting up her daughter hugging her tight and kissing her forehead, "Make sure you have a nice day too, Ev-" She was cut off by shouting.

"EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" It was Ben, I giggled as he came up to us, quckliy responding to my honerary Aunt, I'm the only one of the girls who calls Hanna aunt and I think Mama once told me, it was 'cause I was first born.

"Yeah, I will Aunty Hanna! Love you!" Then turned to face Ben, "could you be any louder?!" I laughed play punching his shoulder, he rubbed it with a small pout, then hugged me tight. My heart began to race, Ben was two years older than us and he was CUTE! He had long dark hair cut just below his chin and (even at this age) an amazing jaw, he was well built form being on the swim team all his life and deffinately knew how to cheer me up with one word. Not only was he physically beautiful, but he had the greatest personality; he could make you laugh till you cry and put a smile on your face at even the worst times.

Behind us I could see, Meghan making kissy faces and sarted to laugh. Ben pulled away with a questioning look, I just shook my head and continued to laugh. Even though Meghan had stopped pulling faces when he turned around. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see my _Bestest_ and longest friend Ivy-Violet, she was one of Spencer's daughters and was the secong oldest - by 7 seconds which she liked to rub in her sisters face. Although the twins looked very similar they weren't identical, Ivy-V had a birth mark just under her eye on the left side of her face and another on the lower right of her neck, Maddison had no visable birth marks, thats how we told them apart. Well that and the fact the wore completely different clothes and personalities, Ivy-V was a smart, tall girl who would always dress in nice (and quite pricey) clothing, but nothing like what Maddi wore, yes she was tall and wasnt quite as smart as Ivy-V, meaning she was often corrected, she still wore pricey clothes, but from a different brand to Ivy-V. Maddi was like a taller version of Meghan, they were the top girls of the school, even the older girls looked up to them.

I hugged Ivy-V tight and we started to talk, they had gone away all summer to see their Aunt Melissa and Uncle Wren in England, and it killed me. We did skype a lot but it was nothing like talking to her in person, I missed her so much!

"Hey, Eva?" She said to get my attention we were walking to our class room now as the bell was going to go any second, I nodded, "I got you something while I was on holiday. Can you stay at mine tonight?"

"Um, I'll have to ask my Mom at break." I say as we walk into our classroom, Noah and Malik were sat side by side having an in depth talk about the high school Lacrosse game that Uncle Mike had taken them to see yesterday, they had invited me but I said and quote 'No I would rather eat a dead toad then go to a game of lacrosse with you boys.' To which they responded 'Just go to France.' Malik looked up as me and Ivy-V sat down talking about our plans for tonight, as I had no doubt my Mama would say yes, she almost always did.

"Hey Looser." He said, him and Noah walking over to me.

"Yes stank face?" I replies the evil tone dripping from my voice, I hated my cousin, he was six months younger than me and could never take a hint.

"You missed out big time last night. We got pizza after and a HUGE drink." He said, trying to rub it in my face. I smiled a dry smile and replied even dryer.

"How nice. Shouldn't you be heading back to kindergarden now? The bell will go soon." He glared at me, then slammed his hands on my desk. Everyone turned around to stare at use, both giving each other poisenous glares.

"I'm only younger than you by six months, I could beat you any time midgit."

"Bring it, Lame-o. I'm older and stronger than you." As he placed his arm down on my table the bell went, he looked up at the time, then back down to me.

"You're lucky Fitz, I was about to smash your hand." He muttered before turning and walking across the hall to his class room, Noah stalked back to his seat and slumped down. Ughm, this was going to be horrid. Ivy-V turned to me and gave me a knowing look, then whispered as our teacher walked in.

"Only five hours till you can stay at mine!"

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter, reviews are always welcome! This is my first story on FF.N but i have written others on Wattpad (Don't look for them they are terrible) so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I got this Idea from anohter fanfiction I read called Daddy Smosh, its not anything like that really apart from the chapters not being in cronological order, its based off something completely different also. If you have any requests for After A, please PM me so they are easier to find!**

 **Thanks Love, Jai! xx**


	2. Meghan's Sweet Sixteen!

**After A**

 **Main: Maddison Hastings-Cavnaugh: 16 Meghan Rivers: 15**

 **Mentioned: Ivy-Violet Hastings-Cavanaugh: 16, Eva Fitz: 16, Liam Kahn: 17, Maison Kahn: 16 and Luke Rivers: 11**

Meghan's POV:

Maddi and I were sat on my bed listening to music and planning my Sweet SIxteen. She'd already had hers (a joint party with her sister, Ivy-Violet) and it was awesome! They booked out a big room and filled it with loads of different things, based around the theme of Wonderland, we all got to dress up as crazy different characters. I was having trouble figuring out what I wanted to do and who I wanted to invite. I knew I wanted all of the main girls I hang around with there and I was considering inviting my little brother, Luke.

"So what's your theme, Meg?" Maddi asked, prodding me with her nail file. She was the only one of my friends who called me Meg, I giggled and shrugged.

"Not sure yet, but something to do with fashion!" I said, getting up off my bed and walking over to my closet, it was my birthday in just over a month and I couldnt wait. I would be turning sixteen, I'm the youngest of the girls, but luckily not the shortest - that was Eva. I rummaged through the back of the closet till I found the right box.

When I finally found the big pink box, I don't see how i missed it - it's _BRIGHT_ pink - Maddi had moved from sitting on the bed, to standing behind me with a lolly pop in her right hand and her Iphone in her left.

"What's that Meg?" She asked pulling the lolly out of her mouth and pointing at the box with it.

"This is my party! I've been planning it since I was like five, Maddi! Don't you remember?" I said, skipping over and placing it on my big double bed, it contrasted so brightly with my black douvet cover.

"Oh my-G," she said this all the time and some times it got annoying. But then she said that when I say _'obvi'_ she found that annoying, so we never got on each others backs about it... _much._ "You actually kept that?!" I nodded, quickly, and pulled of the lid.

Inside were pictures and drawings and little pieces of paper with a few words describing what I wanted to eat/drink and how it had to look. When you pull of the deep top layer, there is a small part with pictures from all my past parties and little descriptions of what happened. I smiled as I sifted through the pictures and descriptions looking and trying to deside what I still wanted (And what we could afford, so having One Direction play at my party was out.) Me and Maddi worked for a few hours, not in complete silence but with little talking and loud music. Suddenly, Maddi jerked her head up.

"Are you inviting the Kahn brothers?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No not _all_ of them." I considered a moment, "I think I'm just inviting the oldest brothers. You know Liam and Maison." We both sighed, of course she knew, they were practically all we talked about. Maison Kahn. He was in my year and my design class, but for everything else he is with Ivy-V and Eva. They are so LUCKY.

Maddi stayed at mine that night and the next day wecontiued sorting through my stuff, un til i had the perfeect party planned, we high fived and went down stairs to eat. This was going to be _the_ best party... _EVER._

 **Hey! So this is just a short one, thought it would be cute if two of the girls were planning a party and they talk about their crushes... that didnt really happen, but ya know. I am hoping to be able to update every other Wednesday (after this), but I have big exams coming up and I do have to study... I have a few stories backed up but, they are just ideas.**

 **So at the start of every chapter I am going to be doing that, an intro of who the main characters in the chapter are, how old they are this chapter and who (if anyone) is mentioned/ seen.**

 **As always, leave a review so I know if you're enjoying this. It makes me happy to read your guy's reviews! Leave any suggestions also for chapters you wanna see and if I use it i'll make sure to give you credit! ;-)**

 **Thanks you guys, Love Jai x 3**


End file.
